A Sister's First Runway
by Reader7264
Summary: AU non-shadowhunter universe. Magnus Bane has been trying to make it in the fashion industry since he and his best friend Clary got out of high school. He finally has a shot to prove himself, but will the excitement of getting his line displayed in fashion week be eclipsed by the new realm of possibilities involving a certain blue-eyed brother of his new model?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay so I am in the middle of CoHF right now and just kind of got inspired to write this I guess (which is odd since I am not much of a writer at all). Anyway the black hole that is Malec fanfiction sucked me in last summer and I've never written any - only read them. This is my first EVER fanfic and I'm kind of posting it more for me so that I can just get it out of my system, but if anyone else reads it for some reason and actually enjoys it then that's a bonus:) If you do like it then feel free to leave me a review because I would love to hear your thoughts, but if you don't like it then that's cool too - I am not opposed to constructive criticism, I just don't know how much of an impact it with have on me since I don't exactly write regularly, but it is appreciated nonetheless(: The only thing I ask is that, if you **_**do **_**review, for there to be no talk about CoHF yet because, like I said, **_**I haven't finished it yet! **_**Okay I'm done with the loooong AN that many people wouldn't even bother finishing at this point lol. On to the story!**

* * *

"Where is Clary!" He screeched at the surrounding assistants and models. "She's almost up!"

He knew he was being a nightmare, but he personally thought he had ample reason and right to be so. His first chance to prove himself on a scale as big as Fashion Week! The thought alone was enough to excite and stress him enough to want to pull out his stylish, black hair.

"I'm here! I'm here Magnus! Sorry but look, I'm ready. Just calm down," Clary soothed as she elbowed through the small half circle of people surrounding him.

Her familiar red hair was left down, making it the perfect accent to the simple, dark green dress he had put her in. It was a few shades darker than her bright eyes and had a swoop neck line that showed the barest hint of cleavage. It was chiffon with traces of golden flecks and vines climbing up the dress from the bottom, and a careful slit, just up to about her mid thigh, could be seen as she walked, showing her pale legs and simple gold pumps.

Many designers wouldn't consider a model as short as Clary Fray. Models were often known for their impressive heights and simple, elegantly beautiful faces. While Clary Fray was extraordinarily beautiful, her fiery red hair and height of just over 5'4'', were hardly the characteristics of most successful models.

Though, Magnus Bane wasn't like most designers. Clary Fray was the soul inspiration of this very dress and even a few more from the new line, and it did not seem just for anyone other than the kind redhead to represent the design made for her.

Clarissa Fray had been Magnus' friend since as far back as high school. The two had been inseparable since their first meeting in their art class of sophomore year.

She had talent that rivaled Magnus' own, though hers strayed from fashion like his, and instead was presented in paintings and portraits that she composed in her spare time.

She was like his younger sister and there wasn't much thought that went in to asking her to help him when he decided to launch his own business into the fashion world.

He exhaled a big breath and nodded. "Alright Clary, please get in line behind Izzy. Camille is almost done." Magnus started to rub his temples as Clary frowned slightly in concern for her long-time friend and squeezed his hand reassuringly before getting in position by the curtain behind Isabelle.

Isabelle Lightwood was exactly what would come to mind when thinking of a supermodel. She had gorgeous, long black hair and a stunning face composed of flawless pale skin, sparkling white teeth, and dark eyes that conveyed a tangible presence of mystery and charm.

Her personality also went hand in hand with her above-average appearance. She was charismatic and outgoing, snatching up one of the first open spots in Magnus' new line, landing it as her first opportunity in the modeling business. He adored Isabelle Lightwood, or Izzy as she preferred to be called be friends, which she considered Magnus to be and vise versa. He saw a lot of similarities between himself and the young model.

She was in a bright red, floor length gown that shimmered with a silver metallic sheen. It clung to her body like a second skin and swayed between her long legs when she walked. The neckline was obscenely low, but cut into a tasteful, thin V, showing not too much cleavage to be perceived as scandalous, but rather, quite elegant. The back was almost nonexistent and started at the bottom of her spine.

Magnus suddenly smiled at his choice, now reassured that he had made all the right decisions with the models. He always tended to put his overly beautiful models in the more simple designs because some beauty was better shown as is, without other complications and intricate details.

He smirked to himself. Not that his designs were anything other than stunning. Some people just didn't need extra. Sometimes simple was beautiful.

He watched as Camille came from the other side of the curtain and a grin lit up her face as Izzy high fived the other girl.

Magnus loved each of his models because there wasn't extra drama to deal with when it came to them. Sure every show had its stressors and normal drama, especially a show of this magnitude, and Camille Belcourt could be quite the diva, but all of the models got along. Magnus refused to deal with petty arguments between any coworkers and all of his employees knew it. He was proud of himself that he was able to obtain not only wonderfully beautiful and driven models that presented his work perfectly, but who were also tolerable and, in most cases, enjoyable to be around.

Magnus saw Izzy take a deal breath and let it out in a huff before taking her first step outside the curtain and onto the runway.

The rest of the show went by comically easy. It was amazing to Magnus that it really had gone off without much of a hitch. As the last model was finishing up her walk he let himself breathe and let a careful hand run through his hair, which was spiked up into an array of spikes and points.

He saw Clary and Izzy talking back by a row of vanity tables that were now close to empty, now that his stylists were done. This was it. There were no other models to get ready and everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Everything had gone perfect – Soon Magus Bane's new line would be known around the world.

He strided over towards them and smiled as they turned to him, grins quickly taking over their expressions.

"Magnus! It went amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Clary screeched as she wrapped her small arms around his thin torso. His over 6 foot height towered over her slight frame, and he looked down at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her back.

"Thank you Clary, though you deserve some credit too. Not as much as me, but some."

Izzy laughed and Clary rolled her eyes and pinched his side before releasing him, but she couldn't completely keep the fond smile off her face.

"And you, Miss Lightwood! How do you feel after a show like that? Different than how you'd imagined it?" He asked.

"Isabelle? Your brothers are in the back. They asked if they could see you," an assistant interrupted from behind Izzy before she could respond.

She turned back with an apologetic smile and said, "I should go let them congratulate me. I'll catch you guys after though?"

Magnus smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, of course. Please do actually. Better that Goldilocks stays back there and doesn't come looking for you where I could run into him."

Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes before nodding and heading off in the direction that the assistant was leading her. He shot a sideways glance to Clary, who he could see blushing and couldn't help but chuckle. She shoved him lightly in the side.

"Oh I'm just joking. I'm sure he'll be back here to see you anyway," he teased.

Jace Lightwood had been to a few practice walks with Izzy in the months preparing for the show. He was undeniably good looking with his golden complexion, hair, and eyes. It was like looking at the sun. His ego had to be bigger than the entire state of New York, but being shot down by little Clary Fray must have struck a nerve with the blonde. Every other model had been not-so-subtlety eyeing him up, but he choose to talk to the one girl who did not seem to be blown away by his charm and appearance-something that seemed to run in the Lightwood family.

Since the first practice he had been to, he had been trying to get Clary's attention and it was starting to work. From what Magnus understood they were even going out a few days after the show.

"Max! Where do you think you're going? You were supposed to stay with us."

Magnus turned around at the sound of an unfamiliarly smooth and deep voice.

He could see Izzy walking next to two young men, one recognizably Jace Lightwood. He caught a glimpse of pitch black hair on the other man before he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

There was a small boy in glasses, who couldn't have been much older than 11, next to one of the nearby vanities. He had shaggy brown hair and his big brown eyes were wide as he looked towards the three. He quickly looked over at Magnus before flushing and giving him a sheepish smile. He scuttled over and stood beside the dark haired man.

Magnus smiled and thought bemusedly, _how funny that even at a show like this, the security is bad enough that a child can slip backstage, without any security even noticing._

He looked away from the small boy and locked gazes with the black haired man, who must have been his height, if not only a few inches shorter. He had to be related to Izzy because the resemblance was impossible not to notice. He remembered Izzy saying she had more than one brother. Two more in fact: Alec and Max.

They were alike in so many ways, with their shared pale skin tone and black as midnight hair. Both possessed tall height and bodies that looked naturally fit and graceful. Their cheekbones were both gorgeous, though Izzy's were more pronounced, and while the man had a similar soft jaw line, it still held an amount of hardness that Izzy's lacked.

The thing that most clearly separated them though, was their eyes. Where Izzy had the brown eyes that were so dark they appeared onyx, his eyes were every shade of blue under the sun. They were an impossible mosaic of cobalt, sapphire, and other shades Magnus couldn't hope to describe.

Those eyes were not only amazing, but they were also staring right at him.

"Sorry Magnus, Max is a bit of a curious kid," Izzy said with a smile as she continued to walk forward with Jace in tow and the man, whom Magnus now assumed must be Alec, following behind timidly with Max at his side, their eyes still locked.

As Magnus spoke, he didn't shift his focus from Alec. "It's quite alright Iz. Though, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your other... Brothers," he purred as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

The way Alec's pale cheeks turned pink was yet another distinction between the two, and a heartbreakingly adorable one at that. This boy was unmistakably shy and reserved, opposed to his loud and boisterous sister, if even that comment could make him flustered.

Magnus could just rip his eyes away from Alec's face in time to catch the grin spreading across Izzy's face. "Right, silly me. Magnus this is my _nosey_ younger brother Max and this is my wonderfully single, older brother Alec. Boys this is my boss Magnus," she introduced with her grin still intact.

Alec's eyes widened in alarm and the pink that had started to fade returned with a vengeance, this time leaving a bright red in its place.

His head whipped to the side and he gave Izzy a look that was meant to kill, though all it did to Magnus was make his stomach drop and his imagination boil over with images of a sexy Alec Lightwood growling and pinning him to the wall, manhandling him and sucking at his neck and-

He shook himself out of his reverie and smiled at Alec. The response he got was a still very visible blush that had yet to fade, a mumbled, "hello," and a tiny smile that he almost missed.

Jesus help him if this boy isn't gay, although Izzy's introductions gave Magnus a pretty good feeling that he was.

"Hello darling. You know you really should teach your sister some manners. She brought him," he said as he jerked a thumb towards Jace, "to practice walks, but hid you. That was definitely not fair." Magnus smirked as Alec's eyes went to his feet. His shaggy hair fell down and covered his blue eyes but did nothing to hide the bright blush that was already all too familiar.

Izzy giggled slightly and Jace could clearly be seen rolling his eyes skyward but Magnus didn't care. All he could really focus on was the small innocent smile on Alec Lightwood's face. A smile caused by him.

"Hey Clary," Jace smirked. "You were great. You look gorgeous."

Clary smiled, looking embarrassed but flattered all the same. They quickly walked off and got lost in each other, leaning toward each other as they spoke and smiling the whole time.

He turned away from them to see Izzy point to the table of refreshments, and Alec following her finger before nodding and heading off that way without meeting Magnus' eyes again.

Izzy said something to Max before making her way over to where Magnus stood, watching Alec's retreating gaze, not trying to hide the way his eyes followed his dress pant clad backside.

"Sorry again," she said as he turned to her, though she looked anything but.

"I think I can find it in my heart of hearts to forgive you if you were to get me any chance with that brother of yours. Actually I need a guaranteed chance if you want to get in my good graces again, since you hid him from me for this long!"

She waved her hand, "Please, you love me too much. Plus it isn't like I would even have to do anything. Just go talk to him."

He smiled and looked to where Alec was gulping down a water bottle, looking around nervously before his eyes once again met with Magnus'. His eyes widened, and he quickly turned around. Izzy giggled.

"He acts like such a teenage girl. At least that means he likes you. Well in the very least, is attracted to you," she shrugged.

Magnus felt giddy but kept a calm face and raised a single dark eyebrow. "So he doesn't blush for everyone then?" Magnus was joking but it startled him how much that one simple thought made him want the other man even more.

"Oh Alec blushes at everything under the sun, but it usually isn't that bad," she laughed.

"Hmmm well then, I'm going to go seduce your sexy older brother now. Ta-ta."

"Oh but Magnus," Izzy started, making him halt and turn slightly to see her serious expression. "I adore the idea of you and my brother together, but I also know you go through boys like a knife through butter. I just want you to know that if you hurt my brother, you will regret ever meeting me. Good luck!" She added cheerfully before she turned back to her youngest brother.

Once he got over the initial shock and, if he was being completely honest, fear at Izzy's threat, he turned back around and walked up to the blue eyed Adonis.

"Hello, Alec right?" He asked lowly. Alec's back was to him and he jumped as he turned around.

The gulp in his throat was painfully obviously to Magnus and he couldn't help but marvel at the curve of Alec's neck. Upon closer inspection Magnus could make out the thick, black lines of a tattoo peeking out of the collar of his dark green button down, running over his milky white collar bone. Magnus didn't ever really consider tattoos to be all that attractive, but imagining Alec shirtless, with inked marks winding around his shoulder and who knows where else, was quite an appealing train of thought.

"Y-yeah...well Alexander but-uhm, well never mind. Nobody calls me that anyway. Yeah Alec.. It's uh..Alec," he finished quietly.

"Really? Well then I think I'll call you Alexander," he purred. "It is a really sexy name."

Alec scratched the back of his neck, a move probably designed to take attention away from his reddening face.

"O-okay... Um, your show was great by the way. You're really talented."

"Why thank you darling. I'm guessing this isn't exactly your line of expertise though?"

Alec let out a laugh that barely counted as a laugh, but more of a strangled exhale. "No definitely not. Iz always complains about my lack of fashion sense. She wouldn't even let me choose what to wear today. Actually I'm getting my teaching degree right now."

Magnus pictured Alec leaning against a desk in front of a classroom full of teenagers. He could imagine Alec as the teacher that the girls had crushes on and the teacher that made jokes and could act more like a student than a teacher at times. His smile got bigger and Alec glued his eyes to his feet once again. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Magnus looked at him in slight surprise. "Like what? With a smile?"

Alec shrugged, which earned him another grin from Magnus.

"You've got to know that I think you're hot. I'm not trying to be subtle," Magnus admitted.

Alec choked on a small laugh, and Magnus was almost annoyed at him from stopping the sound.

"No uh, not really," Alec chuckled.

"So now that we've stated the fact that you're gorgeous and I'm interested," Magnus said, barely containing a laugh when Alec's eyes slightly widened, "the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Magnus started to trail a single manicured finger up Alec's arm as Alec struggled to find a semi-intelligent response.

"I...I-uh," he stuttered as Magnus slightly leaned in.

"Magnus! The next line is up next and your interview starts in ten," the stage manager said as he poked his head out from around the corner.

Magnus sighed. "Be right there Kyle."

He turned back to Alec before smirking. He leaned in even closer and Alec's breath caught. He saw Alec's eyes shift and look down at his lips before nervously tugging at his own bottom lip. Magnus almost lost it in that moment, but, with no small amount of self control, he stayed where he was and reached down into Alec's back pocket, pulling out a small black device.

Alec gasped and jumped slightly, bringing them even closer together, before realizing what Magnus had and slightly backing up.

Magnus brought the phone up between them and slid the screen unlocked before opening the contacts app and putting his own number into the phone.

He turned the phone back off and took a step forward to slide the phone back into Alec's back pocket. He was careful to let his hand linger there for a moment as he leaned forward to speak into Alec's ear.

"You better call me _Alexander_," he breathed. He smirked as he heard Alec's soft gasp.

Magnus turned abruptly and headed for the door the stage manager had went through and only turned to send one last wink to Alec, who was an alarmingly red color from head to toe.

As Magnus headed over to the interviewers and reporters he turned his phone back on with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy so I hadn't planned on continuing this, so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par or is a disappointment compared to last chapter for anybody who liked the first one. Like I said, this was originally a one-shot, so I have absolutely no idea where this story is going or how long it will be. But since I got some requests to continue I thought I'd take a stab at it. I have no plot line planned out, so it's pretty much going to be a see-where-it-takes-me kind of story that I make up as I go along:) Anyways I hope you enjoy it(: Lemme know!**

* * *

"Aleeeeeeeec! Wakey wakey!"

"Jace! Shut up," Alec groaned.

"Then feed me!" He whined.

"No. I'm poor enough as it is. You want to eat what little food I have then you have to pay me for it, and you also have to shut up."

"You suuuuckkk," was his mature reply.

Jace was 20 but his maturity level was at about the age of a fifth grader. Actually, the youngest Lightwood was more mature than Jace, and he actually was a fifth grader.

Jace looked the complete opposite of Alec. He was all black and white whereas Jace was completely golden. Everything, his skin, eyes, hair, everything was gold. The Lightwood family started fostering him when he was about 8 after his dad lost rights to him for being abusive. They had adopted him shortly after. The two were brothers but they were also best friends.

"Then go home," Alec snapped back.

Izzy and the rest of the models had planned on celebrating after the show last night. Jace and he had been invited to tag along-an offer Jace hadn't hesitated to accept-but Max was going to be staying with Alec for the next couple of days while their parents were out of town, so he'd had to politely decline. Not that the invite sounded too appealing anyway.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood were always traveling around the world on business, and usually they took the youngest Lightwood with them. But Max had wanted to stay in New York to watch Izzy walk the runway, so Alec had volunteered to watch him while his parents finished whatever business they had in London.

While Alec and Max went straight to the former's apartment after the show, Izzy and Jace had went from club to club, celebrating and drinking and dancing for hours.

Of course, where else was there to go after all the partying that left you vomiting and blackout drunk, than your responsible older brother's apartment?

"On an empty stomach?"

"Whatever," Alec muttered. "Izzy and Max still sleeping?"

"Nope," Izzy replied for him as she made her way to the bedroom door. She leaned against the door frame and smiled. "Well Max is."

Jace got up from the bed and went out into the kitchen. Alec got up to follow him but Izzy blocked his way as he got to the door.

"Izzy let me out. I don't want Jace eating my food."

She took a step closer and looked over her shoulder at Jace before shutting the bedroom door and turning back to him.

"Are you going to call him?" She questioned.

Alec sighed. "I don't know Iz. I don't even know him."

He could see her roll her eyes skyward. "That's why people date Alec. To _get to know _each other."

"I know what dating is," he scowled. "It's just not something that interests me at the moment."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not interested in dating, or not interested in dating Magnus?"

"Look, dating just isn't my thing."

"Well then what is your thing? Dying alone?"

He glared at her. "Iz, I'm 22. Stop pressuring me. I'm not saying that I'll never date. It's just not a good time right now. I've got classes and have to spend all my free time working if I want to be able to afford living on my own."

"Alec," she sighed. "There are always going to be reasons not to do something, and you're going to find even more when you're looking for them-"

"I'm not looking for reasons," he interrupted.

She gave him a pointed look. "Yes you are. You never put yourself out there. Can't you just give someone a chance? Magnus is great."

"I'm sure he is." More than that, Magnus seemed to be everything Alec couldn't be: successful and charming, confident and carefree, beautiful and outgoing. Why the hell would a guy like that want to date a fashion-deprived, socially awkward college student who worked at a minimum wage coffee shop and could barely afford to feed himself and pay rent?

"Is this about Mom and Dad?" Izzy asked suddenly.

He sighed and flopped down on his bed, lying on his back with his face looking up to the ceiling.

"Alec, you can't hide from them forever."

"And I'm not planning on it. Just a few more good years," he mumbled. He didn't have a necessarily bad relationship with his parents, they were just distant. He didn't feel that they knew him at all. By the time he had graduated high school, he knew that he was gay. Jace and Izzy knew, but they were the only ones he'd ever told. He wasn't ashamed of himself; he had spent years of high school hating who he was. He had grown to accept himself, primarily due to a large portion of influence from his siblings, but he was still scared about other people's reactions. If it had taken him as long as it did to even accept himself, how long would it take others to accept him?

One of the biggest issues he'd had in high school while dealing with his sexuality was the expectations of his parents. He didn't have any reason to believe that they would disown him, but he'd always felt judged in their presence. He had done his part growing up, trying to be the perfect son. He'd gotten good grades, played on the soccer team and never got into fights. It never felt like enough though. The Lightwood parents weren't sentimental people; they didn't often congratulate or compliment their children.

Though his parents had never been very comforting and seemed to struggle with things that were different than the norm, they weren't particularly close minded or cold. Isabelle has encouraged him to come out since his high school graduation, insisting that, though his parents may be shocked at first, she was sure they would quickly accept him. He could tell that she was frustrated and worried about the fact that he still seemed to take his parents' approval so seriously, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to explain it to himself, let alone his little sister. Of course it isn't uncommon for kids to feel the need to have their parents' approval, but Alec could tell that wasn't the only reason holding him back. He just wasn't ready yet.

"Well in my opinion, you'd be an idiot not to go for it."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion then."

She sent him a half hearted glare. "Do you realize how awkward this could make things for me at work?"

His head snapped up at the mention of work. "Oh shit, what time is it?"

"Don't try and change the subject," she scolded, but still reached for his phone on the nightstand next to her. "11."

"Shit!" Alec jumped up and ran into his closet. He grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of dark jeans along with his beat up, black and white converse.

"You have to work? At 11 in the morning on a Sunday?" Izzy asked him incredulously.

"No I have to work at 10 in the morning on a Sunday. I'm late." He ran into the bathroom to change quickly.

"Calm down, you're fine. It's not like Tessa would ever fire you or anything," she said as she sat down on his bed and watched him run around the room like a chicken with his head cut off.

She was right of course. Tessa was his boss and they were pretty close actually. He was oddly comfortable around all of his coworkers, especially Tessa and Maia, despite his awkward, anti-social tendencies.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I should make Maia have to work the whole shift by herself."

He threw the door open quickly and made his way to the front door, pausing long enough to swat Jace on the back of the head from his place on the couch. He had a bowl of cereal in one hand that tipped when Alec hit him and he ended up getting some milk on the couch.

"Ow! Alec, what the hell? My head hurts enough without your abuse, thank you very much," he whined as he set the bowl on the coffee table and started rubbing his temples.

"Hangovers suck huh? You know what else sucks? Starving because your brother ate the last of your food!" Alec called over his shoulder as he opened the front door. "Tell Max I had to work, and that I'll catch him later if he's still here when I get back."

Jace mumbled an agreement as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Oh wait," Izzy called from the doorway to his bedroom. The apartment was small enough that you could stand at the front door and see the majority of the rest. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"I thought that was tomorrow," Alec said as he paused at the front door. "Mom and Dad are already home?"

Izzy shook her head and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame. "They should be back sometime after lunch."

He sighed. Family dinners weren't exactly his favorite times. He loved his family, but he always felt like he was walking on eggshells when it came to his parents. "Yeah, then I guess I'll be there. I'm supposed to be working a double shift but I should be done around 5 so I shouldn't be late."

With that he turned around and made his way down the rickety stairs as fast as he could without slipping on his still untied shoe laces, and falling face first down to the last level.

He was thankful that the coffee shop was only about two blocks from his apartment so it wasn't more than 5 minutes later that he could see the familiar glass front windows.

He had just shouldered the door open, but couldn't get any words out before he was interrupted.

"You're late Lightwood."

He gave a guilty smile to Maia before ducking his head and hurrying into the back room to grab a green apron from his work locker. He came back out quickly and got behind the counter to apologize to her. She waved her hand dismissively with a teasing smile on her tanned face.

"It's fine Alec. Everybody's allowed to be late once in a while. It isn't as if it was crazy busy or anything anyway."

He let out a breath. "Okay, well it won't happen again. I overslept."

"_You_ overslept? The guy who thinks if he's not up by 8 he's wasting the day?"

"Yeah well we didn't get back from the show until a lot later than I had expected. Plus it isn't like Izzy and Jace are relatively quiet when they get home at 4 a.m., drunk off their asses."

She laughed lightly, "Your family always sounds so entertaining." He snorted in agreement.

"Oh but I forgot about the show. How'd it go? Did Izzy do well?"

"Um, yeah. Izzy was great. It was a really good show," he told her as he turned around and started restocking the stack of styrofoam. He lowered his head and tried to turn his face away completely as he felt his face start to slightly warm. Why had he been the only Lightwood cursed with the obvious blush?

Once all the cups were stacked and he had no more reason to face away from her, he turned back to Maia. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, and instead leaning on the counter with a magazine in her hands.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like any other in the quaint coffee house. Maia was scheduled to work two shifts today too so she would be working until his shift was over. She was one of his favorite people to work with. She was funny, but wouldn't try to keep a conversation going the entire time. It was nice to be able to chat but also just to have time to think to himself and organize everything in his head. His current thoughts were a chaotic jumble of designers, parents, and dinners.

"Hey Alec! Look, your sister is mentioned!"

He looked over at Maia to see her turning the magazine over for him to see. He took it from her to see it open to a two page article on the show.

"They already have this out?" He asked astonished.

She shook her head and pointed at the date of the article. "This is last weeks' edition. It's just talking about what everyone is expecting with the new designers, and Magnus Bane was apparently one of the most anticipated this year. Look, there's her name!"

He read the paragraph that she was pointing at and raised his eyebrows. It was just a sentence or two talking about the new models that were expected to have promising futures after the show and some quotes from Magnus about how excited he was to work with them. He was impressed with how quickly the public had been taken by his younger sister. He looked up at her. "Could I borrow this? I don't know if she's seen it."

"Yeah of course. You can just take it. I read through it today."

"Cool thanks," he smiled.

"No problem."

He glanced at the clock to see that his shift was done in ten minutes.

"What are you so anxious for? Hot date?" Maia teased. He looked over at her in confusion. "That's like the tenth time you've looked at the clock in the last half an hour."

"It is?" He hadn't been paying attention much to anything besides customers and the whirling thoughts in his head.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "What's up?"

He sighed as he ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "Family dinner," he replied in a clearly faked, overly cheerful voice.

Maia had a sympathetic smile on her face. It wasn't exactly classified information that his parents were constantly absent.

"Well I can lock up. I know you won't be able to think about anything else until then anyway. Go home and mentally prepare or do some push ups or whatever it is you do to calm down," she offered.

"No it's fine. I was already late and I don't want you to have to-"

"Alec, go." He paused, looking at her, but she just smiled reassuringly.

He nodded absentmindedly before putting away his apron and grabbing his phone from his locker. He had a missed call from Izzy. He dialed her number and waved to Maia, the phone to his ear, as he walked out of the cafe and into the cool, autumn air of New York City, heading towards his apartment building.

"Hey," Izzy answered from the other end of the phone once the ringing stopped.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to call to let you know that dinner is still at 6, and I took Max back home earlier so you don't have to bring him."

"Alright. Wait does that mean Jace is still at my place?"

She snorted. "I dunno. I'm not his babysitter."

He rolled his eyes even though she wouldn't be able to see over the phone. "Okay see you at 6."

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued on until the run-down building that was his current residence loomed up in front of him. He exhaled a deep breath and started trudging his way up the stairs as he thought about the conversation he knew he would eventually have to have with his parents. Izzy would be shooting him looks all throughout dinner, like she always did when their whole family got together, and he would pointedly ignore her, as per usual. Yes, he knew it would have to happen, but not tonight. Just thinking about it twisted his stomach into the gut wrenching knots that reminded him of high school. Maybe he'd just wait one more year...

* * *

**Sooooo it's a bit shorter than last chapter,****I know, but I haven't completely finished the next part (the dinner), and I felt bad about making everyone who wanted a continuation to keep wondering if it was going to happen. Plus, if I added the dinner I think this chapter would be a lot longer. I don't know how I feel about this one, but I hope it did some justice to what you guys were hoping for.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finalllllllly out of school for the summer! Our school just got out yesterday and we were one of the latest schools going:/ But anyways, I'm hoping that will make updates come faster? I make no promises but odds are good Thanks a bajillion to every one of you that has responded to this story with praise and advice, follows, and favs! I know it isn't far along yet but you guys have been so amazing already!**

**Oh and I didn't read through this because I worked on it all last night and this morning to make up for the fact that it's kind of taking awhile for this story to get anywhere lol (sorry about that). But like I said, it's summer which hopefully means less time doing things like homework, and more time writing:) So yeah there may be some mistakes and if you see any pleeeaase tell me and I will fix them ASAP.**

**I also realized that I haven't been giving a disclaimer….whoops. Sadly, the characters in previous, current, and future chapters do not belong to me, but the wonderfully talented Cassandra Clare. Also, the artists and songs mentioned in this chapter don't either.**

* * *

Alec had just gotten out of the cab, handing the driver his money, as he looked up at the impressive, yet intimidating, house that was better classified as a mansion.

When he got to the front door he walked in, not bothering to knock. He had spent the first nineteen years of his life living here after all.

He ran his hand along the wall of the hallway as he made his way further into the house. He'd left his jacket in the front room and toed off his shoes, knowing his mother would be furious if he were to get a stain on her rugs.

He looked around the corner, about to head to the kitchen when he felt a hand grab at his arm. When he turned around, he saw the grinning face of his sister.

He knew what was going to come out of her mouth before she even opened it.

"So-"

"No Izzy," he interrupted, shooting her a glare. "I didn't call him yet."

"Yet?" She repeated with a knowing grin. "As in, you haven't yet, but you're going to?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. His parents were bound to make a comment about the mop of dark hair and his lack of a decent haircut.

"Will you just drop it Iz? I. Don't. Know. Who even gives a damn if I call him or not?" He scowled as he threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Sheesh, what crawled up your butt and died?" Jace asked rudely as he came in from the living room.

Alec narrowed his eyes at his brother, but turned on his heel and pushed himself towards the kitchen without saying another word. He didn't need his siblings getting on his case today, giving him another lecture about his nonexistent love life. What was so wrong with being single? Wasn't that the time everybody says you _find yourself_ and reach some clarity of self acceptance and realization, or whatever?

"Alexander," his mother said by way of greeting. "Could you go help Max? He's setting the dining room table now."

He nodded and headed into the dining room. "Hey kid," he said as he came up behind Max, fondly ruffling his hair. "Long time no see."

He grinned up at Alec, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly when he whipped his head up to look at his brother.

They set the table quickly, Max having already almost finished, and called the family to the table when they were done. Alec went into the kitchen when the rest of his siblings and his father, who clapped a hand on his shoulder in greeting, found their places at the table. Alec went to help his mother carry the food to the table.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled and fill their plates with food. They did so in silence until Mayrse cleared her throat pointedly.

"So," she started, "how was the show? I've heard very positive things about it." That was about as close to a compliment as you got in the Lightwood house.

Izzy smiled at Alec before turning to their parents. "It went fantastic! Everyone was so great at the show. I work with some seriously awesome people."

"We are sorry we couldn't see it in person," Mayrse said.

Izzy shrugged like it had barely affected her, though Alec knew it hurt her knowing that even landing a spot in a show as renowned and important as Fashion Week wouldn't place her above their priorities at work. "They're will be other shows. Magnus said I did great, especially with no real experience. He offered me a permanent place with the company." Alec could hear the pride in his younger sister's voice and smiled. She knew she had done well, regardless if their parents acknowledged it.

"That's wonderful Isabelle," Robert commented. "Did all of you enjoy the show?" He asked as he looked at each of his sons.

Alec simply nodded, being careful to avoid Izzy's eye, while Jace grinned, and Max launched into his recount of the night.

Max was a generally curious kid. The whole production of the show had intrigued the eleven year old, and Alec had spent more than an hour that night listening to his younger brother rave about the simplest things, to the most elaborate details of the show.

"-and he didn't even yell at me. It was so cool back there, and there were so many people. You could even see the people in the audience when you stood by the corner of the curtain. It was so cool!"

"Max," Mayrse said with a slightly stern tone, "you just ran in? That was not very considerate. I'm sure Mr. Bane had enough going on without worrying about trespassing children. You could have gotten yourself or your sister in a lot of trouble."

Max's cheeks pinked lightly as he ducked his head. "Yeah I… shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry-but he didn't mind at all! Really, he didn't even really pay any attention to me. He just talked to Izzy and Alec."

Mayrse eyebrows rose so slightly that if Alec hadn't have tensed right at that moment, looking for any and every sign of suspicion on his parents' faces, he'd have missed it.

"Really? You talked to him, Alec?" Robert asked casually as he sawed at a piece of steak on his plate.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to think of a response. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but what reason could he give for talking to Magnus? Surely he couldn't tell his parents that the designer had been _flirting_ with him, could he? Clearly though, Izzy's thoughts were a different story entirely.

"Oh Magnus has a big crush on Alec," she said flippantly as she took a sip of water from her glass. Alec, with no small amount of willpower, refrained from kicking at her skins from under the table like a petulant child.

Robert coughed, somewhat choking on his food, and Mayrse's eyebrows raised to a more noticeable extent than before. "Oh?"

Alec cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah he kind of…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished since he didn't know quite how to describe the way Magnus had talked to him in a way that was appropriate for a family dinner with his parents and youngest brother.

Jace snorted. "Magnus can be a little pushy."

"How would you know?" Izzy asked. "Magnus barely tolerates you. He hasn't liked you since the first day you came to practice walks. I find it hard to believe he would hit on _you_."

Jace grinned crookedly. "And why not? I'm gorgeous. But anyways, no he didn't. Just call it a hunch." He shrugged.

Robert had a small teasing smile on his face, a rare and odd occurrence that made Alec more nervous than it probably should have about his father's reaction. "I hope you let him down gently, Alec. Don't want to cause Isabelle any problems at work."

"Magnus doesn't give up quite that easily," Izzy laughed. "But I'm not worried." She wore a smirk that Alec knew was meant for him.

"Oh," Alec started, determined to derail the current topic and shove the focus off of him. "I almost forgot. Maia let me have this magazine she was reading today. Thought you'd want to see it." He backed his chair up enough to get out from his place at the table and went to the front room where he'd left his jacket. He got the rolled up magazine from his pocket and headed back to the dining room, handing it to his sister when he sat down. "Page 21."

She took an intake of breath as she looked at the corner of the cover, the section on the front that advertised the interview on the inside. She looked up at him as she bit down on her bottom lip, and her eyes almost glowed before she bent her head down and started to tear through the pages until she got to the article.

She read it with a hand over her mouth as the rest of the family stared at her in puzzlement, and Alec looked on with a fond smile.

"It was printed before the show apparently," he told her. She didn't bother to look up from the page as she nodded. "It was more of a what-to-expect kind of article, but you're mentioned."

'What is it?" Max was practically falling out of his chair trying to see what was printed in the magazine.

"It's an article about the show and Magnus' line. I'm talked about as a, and I quote, 'new, up and coming model who is expected to have a bright future ahead of her.' I can't believe Magnus mentioned me in his interview! I mean they asked him about the models in general, but he talked about me-by name! I have to call him!" She moved to get up but Robert cleared his throat, freezing her in place.

"That is great Isabelle, but can't it wait? We're in the middle of dinner and I'm sure Mr. Bane is as well. Your mother and I don't get much time home, and I would like to make it through at least one mean with all of my children."

Alec was surprised at his request and, based on her expression and the way she lowered herself back into her seat, so was Izzy. Robert and Mayrse weren't the kind of people you would call sentimental. They had always put work first. Things like spending time together as a family had never been a top priority for his family growing up. Alec wasn't necessarily angry at his parents, but he thought that if there was an award for Most Absent Parents, his parents would win by a landslide.

"Um sorry Dad. I'll just call him later tonight," Izzy mumbled.

He nodded and went back to cutting his steak. "What about you, Jace? What did you think of the show?"

"It was great-"

"Jace," Max interrupted with a small smile, "barely watched it. Then he spent the whole night talking to a girl."

Jace chuckled. "You little weasel. Haven't you ever heard the expression snitches get stitches?"

"Jonathon," Mayrse chided.

Jace rolled his eyes, though Alec could tell that he wasn't being as dramatic as he would be with someone else. Jace could say what he wanted, but everyone was at least a little intimidated by Mayrse Lightwood-even him.

"I was just kidding. Yeah I met a girl." Jace shrugged.

"Don't you always?" Izzy teased.

Jace's eyes narrowed slightly at her. "I can't help it if women fall all over me. I'm like a big, super-powered magnet that just attracts them like moths to a flame. I don't know how to turn it off."

Alec snorted, shaking his head at his brother. Really, the size of his ego wasn't healthy. He didn't understand how it all fit in his head. Did it give him headaches?

"Anyway," Jace continued, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I met a girl that Iz works with. We have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's nice," Mayrse said with a small nod. She turned to Alec and he braced himself. He didn't like the feeling of always being on edge with his parents. He hated always having to think his answers and responses several times through because he was scared of saying the wrong thing. He hated it, but he didn't know how to turn it off. Nineteen years of living under their roof made it hard to break the mold of the parent-pleasing, responsible son he had always strived to be.

"So Alexander, how's your schooling going?" His mother asked.

He gave an internal sigh of relief. He could handle talking about school. "Really well. I'm actually almost done with classes. Once I take my finals I'll be assigned to a school to do a semester or two of student teaching. All that's left after that is my evaluation and I'll be done. "

"Good, good. Will it be at a local school?" Robert asked curiously.

Alec shrugged. "Not sure. I hope so." He didn't know where he would be assigned, and probably wouldn't find out until he took his exams. He was a little worried since he could be given a school more than an hour away. The whole not having a car thing could end up being a problem.

* * *

The night continued with Alec internally cringing whenever Izzy or his parents opened their mouths. He had never been comfortable around his parents but tonight seemed to be worse than usual. The fact that Izzy could rat him out at any moment definitely put him on edge as to where the conversations headed. He trusted Izzy and knew she understood his need to tell him parents at his own time, in his own way. He knew she didn't like it, but she understood all the same. That didn't make him worry any less though.

"Well, I should probably be getting home. I have an early morning shift tomorrow and I should probably get there a little early to make it up to Maia," Alec said when he glanced over at the clock. He left the room to call a cab, and when he got back he saw Izzy putting her arms through the sleeves of her thin red jacket.

"Thanks so much for dinner guys," she said. "The food was great Mom."

"Yeah, I better head out too," Jace agreed as he ruffled Max's hair. Max craned his neck behind him to look at Jace and swatted at his hand. Alec smiled, somewhat proud of the fact that Max hadn't done that to him earlier.

"Let me know when you guys are leaving," Izzy added.

Their parents agreed and Alec gave his brother a hug before walking towards the door with Izzy by his side.

They all decided to share the cab. Jace's apartment was the closest, and soon it was just Izzy and Alec. When they reached Alec's building he got up and opened the door, looking for his wallet in his jacket pocket. Izzy reached out to tug at the sleeve and he looked at her. He sighed when he saw he raised, questioning eyebrow.

"Izzy I know you want me to call, but what am I supposed to say to him?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Do you like Magnus?"

He blanched, looking at the cab driver and back again to his sister, but the driver was picking at his nails, not seeming to give their conversation the time of day.

"I..I don't know. I don't know the guy Iz-"

"Are you attracted to him? Do you like the idea of getting to know him?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

Her shoulders fell slightly and her eyes softened. "Alec, I know you say you're okay with being single, and if you are that's great. But you keep letting opportunities slip through your fingers. Magnus obviously likes you and based on your reactions at the show, you like him too. I just worry about you. I want you to have someone. I don't want you to be alone forever because you're scared now."

He sighed and rubbed at his face with both hands. "The idea of getting to know him might be somewhat appealing," he admitted.

She smiled and let go of his jacket, settling herself back into the back seat of the cab. "Good, then just call. If it doesn't work out then oh well. It isn't as if you guys run in the same circles and will bump into each other again or something. You don't end up liking him, you won't have to see him again. But you won't know unless you call."

He took a breath and looked up at the dark sky. When he looked back at her he smiled a small smile. "Fine."

She grinned, one that said she had known that that would be the outcome all along. "Go call him and then call me to give me all the details!" She practically pushed him out of the car, grabbing his money and all but throwing it at the driver. She shut the door and stuck her head out the window. "Go!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"What if he's sleeping or busy or something? And I just met him yesterday. Isn't there some unwritten rule where you wait a few days?"

She looked at him for a moment, not saying anything. "Alexander Lightwood, you have kept the man waiting long enough. Go march your ass up to that apartment and call him, then call me so we can talk boys."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later Iz."

The cab started pulling away from the curb and he waved to her. "Call me right after!"

* * *

Magnus was on his way to his office the day after the show. It was Sunday so nobody would be there. He had snuck out the back of his apartment building and walked two blocks out of his way before heading towards the familiar building in order to avoid the paparazzi. He had been struck by inspiration since after the show, but he had been unable to focus everything into his designs with the constant reminders of press and reporters outside his apartment.

He had his ear buds plugged into his phone with his music turned up almost all the way to block out the people and noise from the street. He knew he shouldn't be completely oblivious to his surroundings, especially when he was walking next to a busy street. It wasn't safe really, but he needed one thing to focus all his energy on if he wanted to keep all of his ideas fresh in his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted and lose his train of thought.

He barely even registered the fact that he had reached his destination and was already entering the elevator.

As soon as he got to the door to his office he took out his ear buds and turned up the volume on his phone to the last few notches, filling the hallway with the sounds of Dan Reynolds' voice.

"I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow," he sang as he went into the room and settled himself down on the couch in his office with a sketch pad and pencil, knowing full well he was terribly off key.

After a few minutes he paused to take in the drawing. He loved being able to put the ideas and creations in his head to paper. It was kind of amazing to him that something could go from his head, down onto the paper, and be created into something beautiful and _real._

Glancing out the window of his office he saw that it had gotten dark. He didn't realize how late it had gotten or how long he had been there. He'd have to call a cab to get home, but hopefully the small mob outside his loft will have died down a little so that he could get out of the car without having to walk the back way in the dark.

He reached for his phone as "All Of Me" started to play. He loved the song-after all who didn't adore John Legend's voice-but he was in a good mood and needed an upbeat song to keep his ideas flowing. Before he could pick a different song, another one started, this time playing his ringtone.

He barely glanced at the number, only paying attention to the fact that it was an unknown number, before picking up.

"Hello?"

There was a pause before he heard the person on the other end of the phone take a breath. "Hi."

He felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. He had been waiting and hoping for this call, though if anyone asked he would deny it. Magnus Bane didn't wait around by the phone for anyone.

"Uhm, this is Alec…Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus laughed. "Are you sure? You don't sound too confident about it."

He heard a quiet, nervous chuckle that made him grin into the phone. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Well in that case, I'm glad you finally called me, darling."

There was another pause from the other before Magnus added, "You know, I actually don't think I like talking to you over the phone. How am I supposed to know if you're blushing now?"

Alec coughed, sounding almost as if he were choking on air. "Why would that matter?"

"Come now Alexander, you must know that that blush is absolutely adorable," he teased with a smirk that the other couldn't see.

"I-I'm not…adorable."

"I reject that completely," Magnus argued. "Are you blushing right now? I bet you are."

"…No."

"So, yes," he laughed.

"So what? You can't see it anyway remember?"

"Don't remind me. I don't think I'm going to be able to go much longer without seeing it. I'll go through withdrawal."

"You've only seen me once."

"It's highly addictive. Only takes once to get you hooked."

He could hear Alec's breathy laugh and resisted the urge to swoon at the sound. "You're so…"

"The end of that sentence better be good," he teased when Alec trailed off.

"It might be." Magnus noted that Alec seemed more comfortable when he couldn't be seen.

"So Alexander, what reason do I have to thank for you calling me?"

"I…what? You told me to?"

Magnus smiled at the uncertainty in his voice. The boy was too cute for his own good. "Is that the only reason you called? Because I told you to?"

"Well…Izzy did too," he mumbled.

"Remind me to give your sister a raise," he chuckled. "Are you always this obedient?"

"Umm..Well then why did you want me to call?"

"Because I would like to see you again. Though admittedly, I would prefer it to be in a more romantic setting."

"Like…a date?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

It was a few heartbeats before Alec answered, and Magnus refused to acknowledge just how nervous it made him for the other to take pause. "Okay." The word was barely above a whisper and Magnus had to move the phone away from his mouth to prevent Alec from hearing his sigh of relief.

"But," Alec continued. "I can't..I mean I-I'm not…"

"You're not, what?"

Ale sighed. "I'm not..out."

"You're not out," Magnus repeated.

"No, and it's embarrassing and I'm sorry, but I can't go out..in public. I understand if that's a deal breaker or- you know, we can just forget about this. Sorry to bother you and-"

"Okay," Magnus interrupted. He didn't like the direction Alec's rambling was headed. "It doesn't have to be in public. Actually, that would probably be better. Everything is still kind of big right now, so I've had paps on me since the show."

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

"Definitely." He didn't quite understand what he was doing. He had never been one to hide himself to please others. He was who he was and people would either like him, or they wouldn't-it had never really mattered to him.

He knew Alec was different though. It didn't take a genius to see he had insecurities and doubted himself. Based on what he knew about the Lightwood name and what Izzy had told him, it wasn't hard to understand why Alec would be scared.

"Okay," Alec said. Magnus grinned at the sound of the other man's voice. Was it just him, or could you actually hear the smile in his voice? Maybe Magnus was just hearing what he wanted to hear, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Great! So your place or mine?" He asked suggestively.

Alec choked on his laugh, a cute habit Magnus had noticed the other had. "You could come by my place. I mean, if you want. Of course we don't have to. I just thought that since you said there was papar-"

"Alec, can I just say that you are extremely cute when you ramble? Yes of course that's fine. Wonderful even. Tomorrow night? 8?"

"I…Yes."

"Perfect," he purred. "I'll see you tomorrow Alexander." He hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch, lying on his back.

He covered his face with his hands, but it definitely wasn't to hide the ecstatic grin spreading across his face, because he definitely wasn't going to lie on his couch being all giddy about this boy like a teenage girl. His stomach felt fine and his heart was beating at a reasonable rate. His face didn't light up like he'd won the lottery, and he _definitely _didn't let out a victorious squeal of delight at the thought of having a date with a boy he had been obsessing over for several days. Nope. Not at all.

He picked up his phone from where he'd set it on the floor when he _wasn't _acting like a prepubescent girl with her first crush, and saved the number in his phone. He sighed and bit his lip-but he didn't smile.

Okay, well maybe he did a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, if you see any mistakes (whether they're glaring or minor) please let me know so I can fix them ASAP(:**

**Disclaimer: I have no more ownership than I did last chapter. So...none whatsoever.**

* * *

"Alec, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

Alec looked up from his feet, which were currently wearing down a trail in his carpeted bedroom floor. He wouldn't be surprised if the stretch of carpet was a shade or two darker than the rest of the room by now.

"Why did I agree to this? This isn't me. I should just can-"

"Alexander Lightwood, you'd better not be thinking about canceling when you finally got up the nerve to call him in the first place!" Izzy said to him with her hands on her hips. She was sitting cross-legged on his queen-sized bed with her hair thrown up into a messy bun and very little trace of makeup on. He liked moments like these where he could spend time with Izzy without her worrying about how she looked or what people were thinking of her. Of course, these thoughts were his last concern at the moment.

"Izzy!" He whined. "This is so stupid! I'm just asking to get humiliated here!" He was all but tearing his hair out in frustration and anxiousness.

"Stop being so melodramatic," she told him with a roll of her dark eyes.

He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a break from his frantic pacing to lean back on the door to his closet, reminding him that, like countless other tasks he still needed to do to prepare for his date, he had yet to figure out what he was going to wear. Alec had never been one to agonize over clothing, but when you have a date with a successful fashion designer, who literally gets paid to decide if what you're wearing is ugly...well that changes things a bit.

"I'm not being melodramatic. I'm being realistic. This is going to be a train wreck."

She made an annoyed sound in her throat and threw her hands up before letting them fall onto the bed beside her legs. "Why? Why do you have such little faith in your charm? You have the ability to be very like-able when you want to be."

He snorted and turned around to open the door to his closet further. He stepped into it and took a deep breath.

"Isn't there some sibling code where you have to say stuff like that? It's not very reassuring if it's mandatory...or out of pity. Are you giving me a pity pep talk?"

He reached for a pair of his jeans and sighed as he noticed the large gaping hole in the knee. He rubbed his face with his hands before feeling a hand shoving his arm forward to let his sister through. He could hear her muttering about the irony and wastefulness of giving someone like him a walk in closet.

"You're hopeless," she mumbled.

"I thought I was charming and like-able?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, "So guess it was pity, huh?"

She smiled without facing him, chuckling slightly to herself. "Well when it comes to clothes, I hate to think that my eye for clothing zapped all of yours. I must have gotten all the fashion genes, leaving you destined to a life of clothing that would be a better fit on a homeless man." He didn't even bother shooting her a glare. He was too worried at the moment and, to be honest, she was very right.

"But a very like-able and charming homeless man," he reminded her.

She nodded. "Of course. A very charming hobo indeed."

She went to the very back of his closet, barely sparing the old, ratty sweaters and tattered jeans a second glance. She dug through a pile of folded clothes that were sitting on a shelf against the wall.

"Alec! I bought you these last Christmas, and they still have the tags on them! You would look so hot in these jeans! And this sweater? Your eyes would look amazing!"

She walked past him, holding the articles of clothing, and put them on the bed. He followed her and gave the clothing an apprehensive once over.

"I dunno Iz. They look kind of small."

"Which part?"

He gestured to both. "All of it. Isn't the point of dating someone to see if we could...become serious or whatever? Wouldn't he have to get used to my clothes?"

"That's the point Alec. They're made to be kind of snug. Anyway, yes, as much as it pains me, I get that you won't always put this much effort into your wardrobe, but don't you want to make a good impression on your first date? Don't tell me you don't want to see Magnus Bane walk in here and do a double take at how hot you look?" She asked with a mischievous wiggle of her eyebrows and her lips pulled into a teasing smirk.

He felt his face heat up and he stuttered in embarrassment, but he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face or the short, awkward burst of a laugh from slipping out of his mouth at imagining the scene.

He guessed the clothes weren't completely unreasonable. The jeans looked a bit tighter than his liking, but they were a simple dark wash. The sweater next to them wasn't anything like his usual, over-sized sweaters that were more focused on comfort rather than style. It was a deep purple that had a bit of an open neck line shaped in a v.

"Okay. Okay you're right," he relented.

"Aren't I always? Now, go to work and when you come back you are going to put these on and call me because something has to be done about the beast," she said as she pointed to his hair.

* * *

"Urgh!" Magnus groaned as he looked away from the giant hanging mirror on the wall in his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed face-first and groaned again into the covers.

He heard a twinkling laugh come from the spot on the bed next to him and turned his face to the side, resting his cheek on the canary yellow bedspread just enough to see Clary looking at him with a smile.

"Nothing about this is funny, Clarissa!"

She bit down on her bottom lip, showing a smile but able to choke down another laugh. "Magnus Bane is nervous for a date. I thought I'd never see the day."

He pushed himself off the bed to stand up and took a breath before turning back to his closet. He had had to take multiple breaks today from picking out a suitable outfit to keep himself from burning his clothes in frustration. Nothing looked right.

He remembered Alec saying fashion was the least of his concerns and definitely not one of his strong suits, so he shouldn't have to worry this much about what to wear. Somehow though, that seemed to make it even more important that he find the perfect ensemble for tonight. Magnus usually relied on his clothes to make the first impression and grab people's attention. Of course, he didn't _need_ to do that-his personality was more than charming enough on its own-but he liked knowing that his clothes made people stop and give him a second look.

Magnus walked around the growing pile of designer and name brand clothing he'd thrown on the floor in rejection and walked back into his closet.

He looked behind him when he heard movement and saw Clary leaning against the door frame of his closet.

"Magnus," she said with a shake of her head. "You need to stop freaking out. You are Magnus freaking Bane. You're going to go to that boy's apartment looking ridiculously hot and it is going to go great."

He looked at her for a moment after she finished. "Screw it," he muttered before he turned back around and closed his eyes. He stuck a hand out, reaching for the few jeans that were left hanging in his closet. He grabbed one at random and opened his eyes to see he had grabbed a pair of his tighter than usual, distressed, skinny jeans. They were a dark blue with a glittery metallic sheen over them. He smiled at the pair. He knew just how to top them. He pushed more clothes aside until he found the shirt he was looking for. It was a simple, white v-neck tee that was tight fitted.

He stepped around Clary to look through the mountain of fabric on the floor by his bed until he came up with a vest. It was a silvery gray and had bright yellow buttons. He slipped his arms through it, leaving it unbuttoned and causally falling at his sides.

"Well damn. There you go." Magnus looked over to where she was smiling from her place at his closet entryway.

He smirked. "Not quite done yet, biscuit." He held up a finger as he spotted the boots he needed lying halfway under his bed. "I just need the finishing touch."

When he laced up his favorite pair of royal blue combat boots that were a few shades brighter than his jeans, Clary whistled.

He spread his arms and faced her with a grin on his face. "You approve?"

She snorted and pushed herself off the doorframe to take a seat on his bed. "You're asking me to approve of your clothing?" She raised her eyebrows at him in question. He smiled at her expression. She just couldn't figure out how to get one higher than the other, a fact she had resented since high school.

"No, you're right. I look hot."

Clary smiled and shook her head fondly. "You know, I met Alec once before."

He looked up at her questioningly, gesturing for her to continue.

"He seems very unlike the rest of the Lightwoods. Of course I don't really know Max, just based on things Izzy has told me, but Alec almost seems to be the polar opposite of your personality."

"Well you know what they say: opposites attract."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just want you to remember that he's a lot more...reserved than you. I don't think he's going to be like your usual flings."

He made an exaggerated incredulous face, placing a hand at his heart dramatically. "Clarissa, what are you implying?"

She smiled. "What I'm_ saying _is that you shouldn't go whoring this one around."

He laughed before she continued, "Seriously though, I get the feeling this one's a lot more innocent than your usual. If you go corrupting him, I don't doubt Izzy will have you head."

He waved a hand, dismissing her concern. "She already gave me her spiel. I must admit, it was rather intimidating. But it just so happens that I don't think there will be a problem. I don't think Alexander will be hopping into bed with me the first chance he gets. As much as he's probably dying to," he added with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh I know," Clary said, playing along. "Especially after he sees you tonight."

"Damn straight." He turned back to his mirror, twisting around to give his outfit a full look over. He was definitely sticking with this outfit this time. These jeans did amazing things for his legs and ass. "Well maybe not _completely straight_," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows, looking at Clary suggestively in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes at his immature attempt at a joke. "Have you ever listened to yourself talk? Like really listened? You sound like a thirteen year old boy."

He stuck his tongue out at her at an angle that she could see through the mirror. "You know, I just think you're jealous. I got the sexy Lightwood, while you're stuck with Goldilocks. How's that going by the way?"

She snorted. "You don't have him yet," she reminded him. "But anyways, things with Jace are going fine, I guess."

"You guess?" He turned away from the mirror and joined her on the bed, folding his legs underneath him. "That doesn't sound convincing."

She shrugged and started picking at the soft comforter. "I mean, we're just really different. And let's be honest, I'm not exactly the type of girl he usually goes for."

"Of course you're not honey. You actually have a brain."

She smiled, not lifting her eyes from the canary bedspread. "I just don't know if it'll go anywhere." She took a breath and let it out in a huff before looking up with a smile at him, shaking her head as if clearing it like an etch-a-sketch. "Whatever, let's not talk about that. You should be getting excited about _your_ date," she said as she poked him in his ribs.

He squirmed away from her hands, laughing. "Okay, okay! I won't bring up Blondie anymore." He sighed as she dropped her hands. He ran his fingertips over his shirt and vest, smoothing out the fabric.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom. He had decided to stick to his usual gelled-up spikes and he quickly set to styling his black locks.

When he was done he applied a thin rim of black eyeliner, smudging it with expertise along his lash line and adding a small amount of dark blue shadow in the corners and top lids of his eyes.

"Magnus!" He heard Clary call from her spot on his bed. "It's almost quarter to 8!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm almost done then!"

Once he brushed his teeth and reapplied his chap stick, he smiled at his reflection before pivoting on his heel and heading back towards Clary.

"Okay I'm heading out then." He grabbed his phone and slid it into his back pocket since it wasn't cold enough yet for a jacket. "If you leave can you lock the door?"

"Yeah, Simon is picking me up in a few so I will before I leave. Don't want the paps getting in here and finding all your dirty little secrets," she teased as she waggled her fingers at him.

He huffed. "Please, I'm a open book." He winked at her before exiting his bedroom and going to the front door.

"Good luck!" Clary called.

"I don't need luck! I've got my good looks and fantastic personality! Have fun with Lewis," he called back. He could hear her quiet laugh before shutting the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs and had barely made it through the front doors of the lobby before he was bombarded with blinding camera flashes and people with notepads and microphones shouting questions at him. _Where was he going? Was he going to meet someone? Who?_

He had expected nothing less, so he had arranged for a car. It pulled up to the curb as soon as Magnus pushed through the small mob. Magnus quickly got into the back seat, shutting and locking the door after him.

"Mr. Bane," his driver nodded to him in the rear view mirror. "Where to?"

Magnus smiled. Zachariah was his favorite driver. He thought it must be a good sign that he was his driver for tonight. He gave him Alec's address and they started pulling away from the curb and on to the road.

After a few miles he noticed Zachariah sending multiple glances towards something behind them. Magnus swiveled his head around to look out the back windshield. He was suddenly glad for the one-way tinted glass.

He could see a van with an unfamiliar tabloid logo on the side and front, along with two other cars he recognized as cars that had been sitting outside his apartment building for the past several days. They were seriously following him now?

He pictured his car reaching Alec's building just moments before the following vehicles pulled up behind them. He could see the headlines and pictures, wondering who the 'new man' in Magnus Bane's life could be. They would spin it and exaggerate as much as possible, he knew. He imagined Alec freezing up under all the flashes and people shouting things to him, asking him about the kind of relationship he had with Magnus.

Magnus could remember comforting his friend Ragnor in high school when he was unfairly shoved out of the closet. He remembered wanting to murder the boy who had passed out pictures and fliers of his friend, all because Ragnor had refused to allow the jock to copy his Physics homework.

He hadn't ever considered himself 'in the closet' so he didn't know what it was like. He knew that he wouldn't want to pretend to be anyone he wasn't and that being proud of who he was, was a lot more satisfying way to live than fearing what others would say or think about you. Either way, he knew that it was harder for some people. Regardless of the fact that he thought it would be better for everyone to be proud of who they were, he still thought they should be the one to chose when, and how they came out. That was something you had to be in control of. He wanted Alec to be able to make that decision for himself.

He cursed under his breath. "Zachariah, make a left turn up here."

He saw the silver haired man raise an eyebrow at him curiously. "But sir, that will take us in the opposite direction of your destination."

Magnus nodded. "I know. We'll still get there but we need to get rid of the people behind us. They can't see where I'm going. Just drive around until we lose them, then we can make our way back around."

"Alright sir."

* * *

It was almost 8, and Alec was back to his pacing. He'd gotten back from work almost three hours ago. Izzy had left after the first hour once she was finally satisfied with his hair, leaving him with more than two hours to himself and his anxious doubts about what the night had in store for him.

He paused when he glimpsed his reflection in the black screen of his television. He didn't see what was so different about it. It was clearly under more control than usual, but it didn't seem like a dramatic enough change to have taken his sister an hour of combing, tugging, and gelling to accomplish. He supposed he looked alright though.

He wiped his hands on his thighs. He really hoped they wouldn't shake or sweat this bad when Magnus got there.

He looked over at the clock. It was five minutes to 8 now. Though he would have more than five minutes right? Magnus wouldn't get here at 8 on the dot, would he? He seemed like the type to want to be fashionably late.

Either way he knew it was too late to cancel now. He would have to ride it out and just keep hope that he wouldn't make a complete embarrassment of himself. What he wouldn't give to get food poisoning or some other equally justified reason for canceling this late notice.

He knew how ridiculous his thoughts would sound to anyone outside of him and maybe his sister, who could usually understand his melt downs.

On the one hand he was freaking out and searching his brain in a desperate attempt to prolong the inevitable disaster this night would turn into. He couldn't accept dates from nice, simple guys when he was working at the cafe. How was he supposed to actually go on a date with a man like Magnus Bane?

Though in the back of his mind, he knew he was excited. The thought of seeing Magnus again made him a lot happier than he'd like to admit. He was obviously attractive, but he also made Alec smile easier 5 minutes after meeting him than some of his friends could do during a whole day of hanging out.

One more glance towards the clock told Alec that it was now two minutes passed 8. Magnus would be here any moment now.

At least, he should have been. Alec's pacing continued for another 19 minutes as he waited for the buzzer to go off. He hadn't heard from Magnus all day and now it was almost half passed 8 and he had still yet to hear a peep from the designer.

He sighed and forced his legs to break their pattern and headed towards his couch, sitting down and leaning his head back to gaze up at his ceiling. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, somewhat messing up the result of his sister's hour long battle with the mop. Soaring a glance at his reflection through the television screen he saw that it was slightly mused but still styled in a way that wouldn't leave Izzy completely mortified. Not that it seemed to matter-tonight's date didn't seem to be happening.

He had imagined countless scenarios in which he made an utter fool of himself and Magnus wanted nothing more to do with him. Surprisingly though, he hadn't expected to get stood up.

By 8:36 he was really feeling like an idiot. He turned on his television and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He crossed his legs on the couch and settled himself into a comfortable position just before he heard the buzzer by his door go off.

He got up hesitantly and buzzed whoever it was up. He opened the door and leaned on the frame as he watched the stairway. When he saw a familiar head of spiked, black hair he thought he would throw up.

He tried not to notice how unbelievably good Magnus looked as he shot him a guilty and apologetic expression. He should be pissed. He shouldn't even let him through the door. He should tell him to go to hell and get out of his building. He should, but he doubted he would.

Magnus held up his hands as he stepped over the last step, slowly moving to stand in front of Alec.

"I'm so sorry. Paparazzi are crazy. I was being followed and I didn't want them to follow me here." He sounded nervous and his eyes were slightly wide, looking at Alec intensely. Alec could feel his breath get caught in his throat. He imagined press and paparazzi outside his door, announcing to the world-and his family-that we was gay and on a date with a successful, glittery man. He was suddenly thankful that Magnus was late.

Alec let out a breath. "Oh. Yeah that's um..well thanks? I mean, for not leading them here and stuff." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such an idiot.

Magnus smiled, making what little nervousness his face previously held vanish quickly from his expression. "Can we just pretend none of this happened? Start this night over with a fresh slate?"

Alec bit at his bottom lip, making sure his smile wasn't overly noticeable. "Uh y-yeah. Yeah that'd be good."

Alec jerked to the side, suddenly aware that he was blocking the entryway and motioned for Magnus to head in.

Magnus smiled at him as he passed, effectively turning Alec's legs to jelly and his stomach to flip. There was no way of getting out of it now. He could already feel his palms breaking out with a new layer of sweat.

He swore quietly and looked up at the peeling ceiling of the hallway, sending a prayer to whatever god, angel or deity he could think of to help and take pity of him.

He turned around and followed Magnus into his living room. They locked gazes and Alec gulped. He was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goshers you guys, I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I would be working every day this summer, but I am trying to find time to write****This chapter was also a bit harder for me to write so my apologies if it doesn't live up to expectations (if you have any lol). This is obviously supposed to be a kind of important chapter and I know a lot of you were excited about it so I wanted to take my time with it. Props to anyone who can successfully write through writer's block cause it's a bitch. I stopped packing because I was determined to have it up before I left, so I promise I did try but…yeah. I'll just let you guys read and determine its quality for yourselves.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone again who has been giving me advice. Seriously, I appreciate it so uber-much!:D I really want this story to be something people enjoy reading and if there is anything that would make you enjoy more, do not be afraid to let me know! You can always get better at something so I'm happy when you guys help me with that(:**

**Disclaimer: Am I supposed to do this for every chapter? I still own zilch.**

* * *

"So, um, do you want anything to drink or…?"

Magnus looked over at Alec, who had just closed the door behind himself and taken a few steps into the apartment towards Magnus.

He smiled at him, hoping it was an easy smile. The boy was obviously anxious enough for the both of them. Magnus didn't see much reason to tease and put him further on edge.

It was almost as if there was another layer in the air. He could literally feel Alec's nervous energy radiating off of him. While he did enjoy the other's adorably shy and nervous nature, he wished Alec wouldn't be so tense; it was throwing Magnus off.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Alec nodded, though the action looked like it was more for his own benefit than Magnus'. He walked over to the fridge settled into the corner of the apartment, in the small kitchen. The only things separating the kitchen and living room were the placing of the furniture-placed in a way that gave a sense of two different rooms-and a long island bar with three bar stools and a granite counter top that matched the rest of the counters in the kitchen.

He pulled open the door and looked back up at Magnus. "Anything in particular?"

Magnus took a place at one of the bar stools, leaning over the counter lazily. "Just water is fine."

Alec walked back over to him with two water bottles in hand. He gave one to Magnus as he stopped in front of him, standing next to the bar stool.

Magnus took it appreciatively and studied Alec as he uncapped his bottle, guzzling almost half the bottle quickly. Magnus tried hiding his smile behind the bottle as he took a drink of his own water. Alec was avoiding making any eye contact as he chugged his water, so Magnus took the opportunity to check Alec out without making the other man even more flustered than necessary. He wondered how many dates Alec has actually been on. Not many, Magnus assumed.

Alec was wearing a pair of jeans that Magnus was definitely enjoying. The man really had the legs for skinny jeans. His deep violet-colored sweater wrapped around his torso and clung to his biceps with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. There was a row of buttons with fabric folded over them and the first few were left undone, revealing a portion of Alec's pale chest and color bones. The little bit of the tattoo that had been visible at the show where he had first seen Alec made another appearance. Now Magnus could make out a few different streaks that connected into each other. He could even make out the edges of another on the opposite shoulder. Magnus shifted his eyes up to Alec's face as the latter took his water away from his lips, finally meeting Magnus' gaze. He might not be known for his subtlety, but that didn't mean he exactly wanted to be caught blatantly checking Alec out.

"I like your place," Magnus commented suddenly as he put his own bottle on the bar and leaned back against the bar stool.

"T-thanks. It's not much, but it's just me so I don't really need much."

Magnus nodded before speaking again. "So, tell me about yourself."

Alec looked him in the eyes. His lip twitched slightly and a short exhale came out of his nose in a huff. It was like the barest hint of an awkward laugh, as if he hadn't been expecting the sound himself. "What do you want to know?"

Magnus crossed one leg over the other and sat his cheek on the palm of his hand where it was propped up on the counter. "Anything. Everyting." He shrugged.

Alec rested both of his arms on the counter across from Magnus and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it and opening his mouth."Well you've met all my siblings-I'm the oldest. I've lived in New York my whole life, and I'm almost done with college."

"You seem young to be finishing already."

"Well I would've had to have another year but there was a program when I was in high school that let me take classes my senor year and get some of my credits early."

"Wow, that's awesome. You sound like you were quite dedicated."

He shrugged and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess." He looked up and smiled shyly. "But I mean, that's not nearly as impressive as what you've accomplished in the same amount of time. I mean, I know I'm not exactly the most fashionably-educated person, but even I know that Fashion Week is supposed to be real prestigious and impressive."

"Thanks," Magnus replied with a wide smile. "I actually majored in design for four years before starting up my company. I got lucky though. I met some pretty important people over the years that really helped me get my name out there this past year. I don't know where I'd be if it hadn't been for them."

Alec scoffed slightly. "Oh come on, you're so talented. I'm positive you wouldn't have had a hard time making a name for yourself."

Magnu smiled down as he twirled his water bottle on the counter with his free hand. "Maybe, but it certainly wouldn't have happened this quickly."

"Have you always known you wanted to go into fashion?"

Magnus nodded. "Clothes have always been a big part of expression to me. I love being able to portray your mood and personality in a way that everyone can see. Fashion was always something solid, y'know? No matter what happens, I could always pick up a pencil and paper and whatever I was feeling could become something real and productive."

Alec's smile was the biggest one that Magnus had yet to see the whole night and everything about it was contagious. He thought you'd have to be blind, or a genuinely unhappy person to see a smile like that on a person like Alec, and not smile back. "What?"

Alec's smile didn't waver but he did look slightly embarrassed. "It's just really cool. I mean, just the way you talk about it…You can hear how passionate you are about all of it. I just think it's great that you love what you do so much."

"Well what about you? Have you always known you wanted to teach?"

Alec let out a short chuckle and shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure. I always loved literature and, of course no one really likes high school itself, but I like learning new things. I guess it was always in the back of my head."

"But it wasn't your first choice," Magnus guessed.

His cheeks darkened as Alec ran a hand over his face. "No."

Magnus would bet that his smirk looked positively impish as he watched Alec. "Well? What _did _you want to be?"

Alec looked up at him with a small smile but didn't answer, just kept looking at him.

Magnus laughed as he leaned closer to the other man. "Oh, now you have to tell me! C'mon, please?" he purred mischievously. "Was it something scandalous?"

Alec snorted and shook his head without any further explanation.

"It definitely was! Why else would you refuse to tell me? C'mon, what was it? Did you secretly want to be a pop star? Or maybe be part of a boy band? Oh! A burlesque dancer!"

"What?" Alec yelped through his laughter. It came out strangled because of the smile and his laughter. "God, no. Nothing like that."

Magnus sat back with a smirk. He was glad that Alec was laughing. He was obviously shy but he seemed to be able to get comfortable fairly quick. Maybe it had just been nerves and the ice had officially been broken for the night. Looking back now, Magnus realized how easily Alec could have clammed up out of embarrassment at his teasing. He was relieved that hadn't been the result.

"I don't believe you," Magnus challenged. "I can just see it now. You so practiced dance moves in your room as a kid."

Alec was still laughing. "You caught me," he choked out with a grin.

"Seriously though," Magnus said. "What did you dream of doing?"

Alec shrugged with his smile still in tact. "I wanted to play soccer professionally."

Magnus tilted his head to the side and looked at Alec closely. "I can actually totally see that. Why would you be embarrassed about that?"

"I don't know. It was just kind of ridiculous. I played in high school and I loved it. It was my favorite thing-the most important thing to me actually, besides my family."

Magnus felt his eyebrows rise. "Then how come the change of heart? Sounds like you were crazy about it."

He nodded. "Yeah, well you know," he shrugged. "Parents saying it isn't practical or realistic, not exactly a long time career. They thought of it more as a hobby."

Magnus frowned as Alec explained. Magnus knew he hadn't always had the greatest childhood, but he never really had anyone try to hold him back from doing what he loved. Granted, he didn't exactly start out with the largest amount of supporters either, and he knew that Alec's parents did it out of concern, but he couldn't imagine choosing a different career because someone told him to.

"But," Alec continued, "I'm still excited to teach. And it isn't like I can't ever play again. Just not professionally or anything."

Magnus hoped his smile didn't look as sad as it felt to him. Alec's eyes seemed to light up just at the mention of soccer. The thought of a young Alec, being crushed by the knowledge that his parents didn't back him or believe that he could accomplish his dreams saddened Magnus.

He felt a touch of anger at the Lightwood parents, and not for the first time since meeting Alec. There seemed to be layers to Alec that he specifically picked and showed to certain people, as if he was programmed to believe that he had to be a different Alec for everybody. Magnus never really felt the need to impress anyone as he was growing up, but he knew what it looked like when someone was used to searching for approval.

"Maybe you could teach me how to play sometime," Magnus suggested. Alec smiled widely at him.

Magnus felt content with himself as Alec nodded, the spark quickly returning in his eyes. Magnus vowed to himself that that definitely wouldn't be the last time he saw that look in Alec Lightwood's eyes.

"It's a date."

"So, you said you've always liked literature, and I mean-that's obvious," Magnus said as he gestured to the apartment. There had to be at least four visible bookcases in the living room alone-all of them lined with rows of books. From his position, Magnus could see more stacks of paperbacks on the coffee table, in the seat on a recliner, and on the floor next to the couch. "What kinds of things to you like to read?"

"Really anything," Alec answered before taking a quick drink form his water. "I especially like thrillers and murder mysterious. Of course, the classics too. Fantasy stuff is good usually-you know, besides the teen girl, vampire romance crap."

Magnus barked out a laugh at Alec face, twisted into an expression of pure disgust. "Not much of a Team Edward fan I take it?

"Urgh," he grunted with a roll of his eyes, causing Magnus to snicker.

"What's your favorite book?"

A thoughtful look replaced the one of disgust before he let out a huff. "I don't think I could pick one. That's like asking which limb you'd be most comfortable losing."

"Left pinky toe," Magnus said suddenly.

Alec looked at him in confusion before snorting loudly and smothering more laughter behind his hand. "Magnus I don't think your pinky toe counts as an entire limb," he challenged.

"Well then what is it, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"A…digit?"

"Aren't those your fingers?" Magnus asked as he wiggled his fingers at Alec.

"I think both can qualify," Alec argued.

"I think you aren't sure so my answer remains reasonable: toes are limbs."

Alec opened his mouth but shut it with a smile as he shook his head. "Alright Magnus. Whatever you say."

Magnus looked over at the large wooden bookshelves that lined the far wall of the living room before getting up from his place at the counter and walking over to it. Even though Alec must have accumulated the books sporadically over several years, it still smelled like freshly printed paper as if the books were brand new. The smell lingered throughout the whole apartment and made it smell like a bookstore. He ran his fingers along the obvious well-kept spines. He could hear shuffling behind him and knew without turning around that Alec was standing behind him.

He heard Alec speak up, "There is a huge library at my parents' house. I was able to take some of the books with me, seeing as I was the only one that ever spent time in there. Besides my siblings, it was probably the thing I was the saddest about leaving when I moved out."

"Have you read all of them?"

"Angel, no. I don't have nearly enough free time anymore with school and work."

Magnus nodded. He could understand a busy schedule interfering with hobbies. Though he wasn't at quite as much of a loss, seeing as his career _was_ his favorite hobby.

Magnus spun around to face Alec, but he didn't realize the sudden movement would startle the other. Magnus noted that Alec must have been looking over Magnus' shoulder, almost as if he was making sure to keep a protective eye over all of his precious books.

Magnus' action made Alec jump back in surprise and slip. Before he could fall on his face, Magnus caught at his arms, but Alec had dropped his water when he slipped, and Magnus had let his fall to the ground when he reached out the prevent Alec's fall.

Magnus took a step back to steady himself. The water had formed a puddle around them and Magnus felt his foot slip out from under him as he went tumbling backwards, Alec falling on top of him. It only took one dazed moment for Alec to access what had happened and start spouting apologizes as he tried to shift as much weight off of Magnus as possible.

"By the angel! I am so sorry!"

Magnus' laughter was loud and coming out in gasps as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the floor. It was a little hard to breath with Alec laying on top of him but he didn't know it it was solely because of his weight. He could feel his stomach twisting, but in the good way. The kind of feeling where you know something is new and it makes you feel all bubbly and giddy. If Magnus was going to be prevented from breathing, he was glad this was the reason.

He let his hands rest on Alec's hips as the younger man tried to right himself into a sitting position. He felt Alec slip, causing Magnus to tighten his grip and Alec to catch himself on the floor with his palms down on either side of Magnus' head.

It was like a flipped switch. The atmosphere was continuously changing and Magnus was worried it would start to make his head spin if he kept having to adapt to the changing mood. He hoped it would stay like this for the remainder of the night, for more reasons than keeping his head straight.

They could both notice the breathing slowing, and Magnus felt the devilish smile pull at his features as his laughs turned into calmer chuckles.

"Ale-Alexander," He choked out as his chuckles quieted in his throat, coming out softer with each one. "It's fine. It's water; it won't stain. And while this position is very comfortable," he purred suggestively, "the wet clothes really aren't."

"Right," Alec agreed as he nodded. Magnus was concerned that Alec may actually pass out now. It couldn't be healthy for that much blood to go straight to his face. "Right. Uh sorry. I'll just.." He started to get off of Magnus, an act that sent a twinge of disappointment through him. Alec settled himself on the wooden floor next to him and scratched at the fabric covering his triceps. "I'll just go grab a shirt?"

Magnus figured it wasn't supposed to come off as a question, or if it was it was rhetorical, but Alec was still sitting on the floor. He was looking at Magnus with a worried haze layering his iridescent eyes.

Magnus rose up and leaned on his elbows. He nodded in confirmation. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Alec nodded to himself and scrambled up, heading off in a direction that clearly led to his bedroom. Magnus didn't know if he was supposed to follow or sit and wait for Alec to come back with the shirt. he didn't move as he watched his date go through a doorway and be blocked from his vision.

Magnus let his elbows fall to his sides as he laid back with his head resting gently on the floor. He allowed himself eight seconds to pull himself together and get up.

It took him his allotted eight seconds to contain himself and sit up in a cross-legged position on the floor, and fifteen seconds for Alec to come back into the room with a new black tee on and another blue shirt in hand. Not that Magnus had actually counter, or anything.

As Magnus took the offered shirt out of his date's hands, he couldn't help but be disappointed that Alec had already changed in his room, instead of after coming back with Magnus's shirt. He was hoping to catch a glimpse at what the student was hiding behind that purple sweater. It didn't bother Magnus for long though. He had already decided that tonight would not be the last he saw of Alexander Lightwood.


End file.
